Apollo Solaris
Apollo Solaris is an Awoken Sunsinger who was born from the remains of a murdered human scientist. Apollo has, since his revival as a Guardian, made himself known for being an expert on the species of the Darkness. Biography The Golden Age/Early Life The man who would become known as Apollo Solaris was born on Earth, somewhere in Europe. In his youth, he was known to have a large intellect, and he attained a huge interest in all kinds of science, which would influence his choice of career later. At the age of seventeen, he left Earth to take a job at the Ishtar Labs on Venus. He would work there for several years, helping to discover the secrets of the Traveler, secrets now lost. Due to his great interest in solar energies, his colleagues jokingly nick-named him Apollo. Apollo came to like it, eventually accepting it as his real name. After years of service at the Ishtar Labs, Apollo was offered to work at a Clovis Bray lab on Mars with a top secret project. Sadly, disaster struck the small scientist team. When the project was coming to an end, the underground lab was raided by a renegade Cabal warband, who brutally murdered all humans inside. The City Age/Revival At some point during the City Age, a Ghost managed to find his way inside the old lab, and found the remains of Apollo. Upon resurrection, Apollo was, due to the highly unstable energies the scientists had worked with at the lab, turned into an Awoken. Unlike most other newborn Guardians, Apollo was curious about what had happened to him, and thus, instead of immediately leaving the lab, he started to delve further into it. For weeks, he analysed data and re-discovered ancient secrets, and as he did, Apollo became more and more fascinated about the Darkness and its servants. However, his crusade for information was soon interrupted by a local Cabal scouting group. At first, Apollo simply hid, unexperienced with fighting. This changed when he discovered a Golden Age bunker beneath the lab, which contained weapons, armor and supplies. Among the weapons was a rare SUROS Regime auto rifle, which Apollo immediately took a liking to and used to defeat the Cabal intruders. While Apollo came out victorious from the ensuing battle, the commander of the small Cabal force had alerted the High Command of the discovered lab. Apollo then downloaded all important data left and set the nuclear reactor powering the facility to selfdestruct, while he fled Mars in an Arcadia class Jumpship. The resultant explosion killed all Cabal in a five-kilometer radius. Once at the Tower, Apollo delivered the information he had gathered to the Vanguard, but made sure to keep copies of the data for himself. Life as a Guardian After the events of his revival, Apollo quickly got the hang of being a Guardian. Soon, Apollo had an impressive amount of missions across the solar system recorded. However, it wasn't as a field operative he would make his name as. Instead, Apollo resumed his career as a scientist, helping to re-discover numerous Golden Age secrets. Apollo also started to travel around the solar system in search for information about the Darkness and the Golden Age. At some point in his travels around the system, Apollo came across an old and rusted Phaeton prototype Jumpship. Apollo decided to repair it, but due to it lacking engines, he couldn't bring it back to the Tower for a proper service. Apollo, ever the problem-solver, set up a small camp at the old airbase he had found it in. After several weeks of working, the Phaeton was restored. Apollo named it Silverbird after the colour it had. Even after its restoration, Apollo continued to work on it, constantly adding new tech to the ship. Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Warlocks Category:Awoken